Games of Chance
by Avirae
Summary: The ladies of Fairy Tail get together for some much needed girl time, chatting throughout the afternoon about a favored subject, their male guildmates. Little did they know, the conversation was filling the sweet, lovable Mirajane with crazy ideas. How will the group of mages fare as they face intimate situations and embarrassing positions with their male counterparts?
1. Opening

Hey everyone!

**For current followers: **I'm so sorry that I let this story go for so long. It's definitely been quite a while since I added any new chapters. I haven't given up on it, but the chapters were becoming too long for me. I don't have the ability to sit down and focus for the amount of time needed when writing lengthy chapters. So, to help myself out a bit, I'm doing some major revisions… shortening the length of each chapter, and adding in more details in the process. It will take more chapters to reach the point we were at the first time around, but I will be able to keep up with it better this way. Which means… more updates! :D

Also, I'm going to be starting another story eventually… and I'm adding some hints for it into the first couple chapters. It's going to be a prequel to this… so, if you are wondering what happened that led up to this story, you will find out there. And, just like I did something out of the ordinary for this story (crumpling up the papers with names on them and pulling random pairings), I've already done something different for the next one to get everything started… but, I'll let you know what that is when I start posting it.

**For new readers: **I've read several stories that revolved around Mira's devious matchmaking skills… and although I enjoyed the concept, the usual pairings were becoming a bit stale for me. So… I wanted to mix things up a bit. I decided to jot down some character names, crinkle up the pieces of paper, and play a little game of my own. At least this way, I know that you all won't be able to figure out who will get paired up because… hell… I don't even know yet. It's all a game of chance. This will happen for each round of the games, and then I'll start over with drawing names. Before, after, and in-between rounds, I'll add in my own ideas and will sometimes post polls, so that you all can have a hand in the action. Feel free to let me know anything that you would like to happen during the in-between rounds… either post a review, send a message, or take part in the polls. I'll always respond.

**So please, visit my page and check out what's up on there… there should always be something open to vote for… but you'll only get one chance for each poll, so make your votes count! **

**Oh, one more thing… This story is rated M for a reason. And, not for just little parts here and there… So… yeah… there's your warning. **

*******I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima is the man.***


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Shifting ever-so-slightly, Lucy adjusted her body to a more comfortable position before sinking back even further into her lounger. "This is perfect," the murmur floated from her lips as she lazily tilted her head toward the group on her right… noting the serene image of her companions as they either sprawled out across their own loungers or unwound by the poolside with toes dipped into the cool water.

The girl sighed as her eyelids drifted closed once again… returning to her daydream of a remote, uninhabited island that just so happened to have the most comfortable beach chair known to man and an everlasting supply of margaritas…

She pictured herself in the fantasy land just as she appeared at that moment… eyes hidden behind light gray, plastic-framed sunglasses, chosen to match the flowers stitched onto her new lilac bikini. Her blonde hair hung limp against her shoulders, weighed down by the water that was quickly gathering into small beads at the ends of the strands. The mid-afternoon heat had just hit its peak… the sun's rays warming her slightly chilled skin and slowly dissipating a few droplets of liquid that trickled across her stomach before they dripped onto the white sand beneath her chair… or in real life, the concrete patio.

Reaching out to the wicker table at her side, the girl fumbled blindly for a moment as she sought out the icy mango and pineapple flavored concoction that Kinana had left for her while she was floating around the pool. Her hand closed around the glass while a finger searched for the straw protruding from the top, and she lifted it to her lips, careful not to spill any of the slushy substance on her new bathing suit.

On the opposite side of the table was a partially hidden Cana, the view obstructed by a growing collection of beer bottles piled on her side of the stand. Although she could barely be seen, she could still be heard… and the telltale sound of her rummaging through her over-packed cooler seemed louder than it probably should have as it was amplified by the near silence they were all currently savoring. Soon after the search ended, Lucy heard the top pop off and cling against the cement floor, signaling another round of cheers for their two saviors.

"Mira… Erza… you two are amazing. If I felt like getting up right now, I'd come over there and kiss both of you." The neck of Cana's replenished beverage was visible over the cluster of empties when she raised it to toast the duo, much like she had done with every other fresh bottle that she was able to enjoy in peace without Macao or her father pestering her about her drinking habits.

The rest of the group followed the brunette's lead, lifting their glasses in tribute once again… Lucy and Evergreen wore matching smirks as they habitually carried on the routine, holding their drinks in the air before Fairy Tail's favorite alcoholic could finish her short speech. In between those two sat Levy and Lisanna, who burst out into laughter at the now familiar gesture, eventually offering their cheers with shaky arms. Juvia followed suit, donning a genuine smile for these wonderful women who managed to pry all of the love rivals away from her Gray-sama.

Without opening her eyes, the redhead hummed in response, offering a curt nod to her friends… while Mirajane could only giggle along with her sister and Levy at the dramatic show of appreciation.

The girls desperately needed this little retreat. These eight commendable women had finally reached the close of the most challenging trial they had yet to face… not just the ultimate test of patience, but also a brutal inner battle of strength and willpower. It had not been an easy feat… each one nearly reaching her breaking point in the process, yet they had all managed to escape the situation with minimal damage in the end.

And now… the fresh summer air, or quite possibly just having the space necessary to clear their heads, helped to dissipate the remaining inner turmoil… at least for the time being…

**xxxxx**

For the past week, Magnolia and the surrounding areas had been suffering from an intense heat wave… making it impossible for any normal, non-fire breathing individual to spend extended time outdoors. On the very first day of hellish weather, a large majority of the Fairy Tail family had sought shelter at the guild hall. It was a place that supplied good company and continuous rounds of cold beverages... two of the most helpful remedies for lifting moods during such poor circumstances.

Throughout the day, they had all slowly begun to mimic the unusual habit of their resident ice-make mage, stripping down to the bare essentials in an attempt to seek comfort. The group dealt with the heat the best they could throughout the morning hours, but as the day waned on, their spirits diminished. Jealousy towards Gray and his blonde friend began to spike as their guild mates watched him cool himself and Lucy off with his magic. It was then that a plan was formulated unanimously… they would all pack up their necessities and settle into the guild hall for the week, while Gray played the role of a human air conditioner.

The week was… _difficult_… at the very least… for some of the guild members. And, for more reasons than having to deal with a crowd of noisy, energetic drunks constantly in their personal space. But that is a story for another time…

The weather was finally back to normal… the heat dying down just the day prior… and everyone was able to return to their normal lives once again. Several of the Fairy Tail women had made plans to spend the first bearable day at the guild's pool, away from their male counterparts… and the noise, destruction, and chaos that would inevitably follow. After being cooped up with them for the past week, the girls needed to get away. Those plans were cut short, however, when Natsu caught his partner trying to sneak out the back door. They relented out of fairness, but at some point during the failed attempt to hide from the men, Erza and Mira had taken it upon themselves to reserve the pool area for the following afternoon by threatening the lives of any man who dared to come near. And, of course, not a single soul had objected.

Unfortunately, having their get-together pushed back a day meant that a few of the girls were unable to make it due to previous plans, including Kinana who had offered to cover the bar for the week to give Mira a chance to enjoy the summer before it ended… but she was at least able to make appearances here and there. Bisca and Laki had left earlier that day, the former on an extended family vacation and the latter on a week-long mission. Wendy was also away for a few weeks, having taken off the day before with Porlyusica for training purposes. The small wrench in their plans was a slight disappointment, but the girls decided that they would simply enjoy themselves just a little bit extra for their absent friends.

**xxxxx**

It ended up being a gorgeous summer day; not overwhelmingly hot, but enough to appreciate the cool water of the pool. Even though the previous week had everyone cursing the sun or summer in general, and anticipating the far off arrival of the colder winter months, the girls couldn't help but be thankful for this opportunity. They may be lying directly in the sun's rays, but at least they were no longer suffocating… something that the climate hadn't exactly been responsible for.

The muffled, baritone shouts still echoing from the nearby building did little to diminish the girls' spirits either… they were damn well going to enjoy the much needed girl time and some… almost… peace and quiet while they had the chance. However, it did ignite a certain train of thought in the celestial mage, when she began to consider how the whole situation would be even better still if the guys would only shut the hell up… which led to the countless possible ways she would like to help them to do so… and ended with the most logical solution she could come up with that was neither embarrassing nor violent.

When it finally clicked, the blonde nearly squealed in excitement… she was never more proud of her problem-solving skills than at that very moment. Instead, she forced the giddiness down and slowly opened her eyes, her lips twisting into a slightly presumptuous smirk, "I can make this even better…"

Those promising words easily caught the group's attention, and they all watched in curiosity as she leaned forward to snatch up her keys from atop the neatly folded pile of clothes next to her lounger. Only a moment later, two little beings appeared, hovering in the air over their celestial mage and yelling, "piri-piri," in high-pitched voices.

"Hi, Gemi… Mini!" The girl greeted her spirits with a genuine smile, "I was wondering if you could do me a favor. Would you mind transforming into Freed for me?"

A cloud of smoke surrounded the twin spirits. When it dispersed, a familiar emerald-haired man stood in their place. The Freed look-alike was a perfect imitation from head to toe. Even his eloquent demeanor and voice were flawless as he softly questioned, "How may I be of service, Lucy?"

The mischievous grin returned when she noticed that all eyes were trained on her, awaiting the reveal of her grand plan. "Well… we would really like to have some privacy while we're out here. Would you mind placing a rune barrier around the pool area… one that is soundproof and that the guys can't pass through?"

"Certainly." The doppelganger tipped his head slightly in a bow before setting off to the edge of the concrete patio to begin his work.

A very unladylike snort from the opposite side of the beer bottle wall followed the spirit's departure. "Well, damn… I thought that was heading in a different direction."

Cana scooted her lounger forward in order to better see her surroundings, the grating sound of metal against concrete piercing the quiet afternoon air. A moment of silence engulfed the group as they watched the girl outwardly contemplating _something_ in regards to the spirit.

"Hmm…"

Letting her previous excitement calm to a simmer, Lucy sighed, "What is it?" She could only imagine what the brunette's mind could conjure up.

"Is that a perfect copy?" Cana questioned, not once taking her eyes off of the busy spirit.

An eyebrow arched in confusion as the girl considered the question, not quite following where this conversation was headed. "Yes…?"

"Like, 100% everything?" The card mage finally looked away from the imposter, locking eyes with her friend who seemed to be completely baffled with this line of questioning.

Her brow furrowed even more as she hesitantly began to respond, "Well, physically, yes. But there are limitations to…"

"Physically is all I care about. Can they transform into anyone?" Cana mirrored her friend's earlier smirk as she wiggled her eyebrows. _There… can't mistake what I'm getting at now…_

"Well… for a perfect copy, they can turn into anyone they touch, who has the same magic levels as I do… or less…" the girl's informative response remained as innocent and oblivious as the girl was.

The brunette could only shake her head in amusement. _Nope. Still clueless. Man, this girl really needs to get some action._

Lucy glanced around as a chorus of giggles rang out across the patio, noticing the red tint that began to appear on a few of the girls' cheeks. Even Levy seemed to understand what Cana was thinking about.

"What?" Lucy's dumbfounded expression only made the girls laugh more, frustration becoming prevalent as she turned back to Cana.

"Don't worry," a small chuckle slipped past her lips, "You'll catch on eventually…"

**xxxxx**

With the laughter dying down soon after the spirits completed the job and returned to their world, a peaceful silence prevailed once again. Thankfully, in Lucy's opinion. She was able to pretend that she went back to relaxing without a care in the world as she mulled over the conversation in her head. They were all fully aware that Cana's mind pretty much revolved around only three subjects when she wasn't focused on her cards… so, Lucy knew that it had to be either gambling, alcohol, or sex-related. But what did any of that have to do with her spirits?

At some point while lost in thought, she became subconsciously aware of the card mage rummaging in her cooler once again, and robotically raised her drink in the air at the sound of the bottle top clinging against the concrete.

"So, Lu…" Cana began, after some time lapsed following her most recent toast. She leaned back in her lounger, drawing her legs up to stretch them out in front of her instead of straddling the chair. "We're soundproof now, right?"

The sound of her name gave Lucy the little push she needed to finally give up on deciphering Cana's earlier words. Her mind just didn't operate the same way that her friend's did and thinking about it was only frustrating her even more. Brushing it off, she faced the great wall of bottles and answered the girl whose face was hiding just beyond, "Mmhmm… Now we don't have to listen to them complaining anymore."

"And… they can't hear anything we say either?" The brunette questioned, the corner of her lips turning upward near the end.

This time, Lucy caught on quickly, flashing a wide smile at the others, "Not a word."

Each one responded with a smirk of their own… well, everyone aside from the little blue-haired script mage…

Levy squirmed uncomfortably in her seat. She knew exactly what that devious look on the faces of her companions meant. It was the same expression she had seen a thousand times… the one that appeared right before she was forced to give up all of her secrets. "Err… Lu-chan? Maybe we should… umm… test it out first?" She looked to her best friend, hoping the blonde could somehow dissolve any doubts before they started a thoroughly embarrassing conversation.

"The runes will work as good as Freed's do. Gemini transformed into an identical copy of him. So, there's really nothing to worry about." Lucy explained, "But, if it will make you feel better…"

"It's good of you to have such confidence in your spirits' abilities," Erza directed a proud smile at her team mate as she cut into the conversation.

"Yeah, it's pretty admirable…" Cana agreed, although her input was laced with a playfulness that made the celestial mage a bit nervous. "I think we'd all enjoy seeing just how much faith you have in your spirits."

_And there it is._ Lucy cringed, "Wh… what do you mean… How?"

"Well… we all know of a certain spirit," stated the brunette as she peered around the bottles on the table to see her friend's reaction, "an undeniably sexy one, in fact… who would love nothing more than to get you between the sheets."

Lucy's eyes widened at the remark, her arms flailing back and forth as she protested, "He's a spirit and my friend, Cana. It's not like that!"

"You can't deny that he's sexy though."

The blonde's gaze dropped to the patio as her cheeks took on a flushed hue. Between being put on the spot and the way everyone was eyeing her, waiting for a response… she couldn't bring herself to look up. She was embarrassed… Not only because Cana was right… it was something that she couldn't honestly deny, but also because she felt ashamed. It wasn't because Loke was a spirit or her friend… she actually found several of her friends attractive. No, it was because of his poor reputation and constant over-the-top advances.

She was a smart girl. She should know better. She did know better… but she couldn't help it. Her lion spirit's charm was slowly tearing down her defenses.

"Ah… so little Lucy has a thing for our resident playboy, huh?" Cana winked at the others while her target's eyes remained glued to the concrete. They all had the same suspicion… but it was never before mentioned… until now. "So, that's perfect!" She ignored the wide-eyed expression when Lucy's head jolted up to look at her in fear. "You can show us how confident you are in your spirit's abilities by calling Loke out here to tell him so yourself!"

The card mage set her latest empty bottle on the table near the rest, and immediately grabbed yet another from the cooler. This time, her toast wasn't for the two S-Class mages who made the whole day possible, but instead for the nervous girl whose mouth just landed her in a very awkward and somewhat terrifying situation. "Here's to Lucy and the confidence she has in her spirits!"

The circle of girls followed her lead, raising their glasses and cheering a little louder than they had previously… effectively cementing Lucy's fate.

**xxxxx**

The celestial mage did have faith in her spirits. She knew their abilities inside and out. She had to in order for them to effectively work together. But… there was always that possibility. Something could have gone wrong. Maybe Freed's power level had risen exponentially in the past few days… or her magic level was drained more than she realized from having Loke out so often over the past week.

_This could end up really bad if I was wrong…_

Her nerves took over, a shiver passing through her body as she grew nearer to the edge of the patio, and she rubbed one hand over the opposing arm. It had taken the urging of the entire group to get Lucy to relent to their wishes, for which she was cursing each and every one of them.

"Ok, I'm ready. Let's try it." She exhaled sharply in attempt to calm her nerves, before raising the lion's key in the air and beckoning him to her side.

Instead of appearing next to her as he often did, a golden light materialized about ten feet away from the boundary set by the runes. As the light died down, the girls all stared expectantly at Loke, who was standing in the grass with his arms crossed over his chest, and looking as impressive as ever. His lips were moving as he peered through his blue-tinted glasses at his owner, but nobody could hear what he was saying. The lion spirit waited for a reply, arching a brow when he received nothing in return. Confused, he scanned over the rest of the girls with a wary look in his eyes.

After noticing that he had the full attention of eight very unlikely sources, Loke decided it was best to stay planted exactly where he was. It had to be some sort of trap. He was not going to move an inch from that spot, especially when he was facing the group that was in front of him. Well, that's what he told himself… until he saw Lucy inching slightly toward him with a doe-eyed expression on her face. He took a few steps closer to her as he watched her lips move. Even with improved senses, he couldn't hear what she was saying… but it had to be something good with the way her face was heating up, cheeks tinted a bright red.

Curiosity won over and he moved toward the edge of the grass, shaking his head and motioning toward his ear as a way to explain that he couldn't hear her. Just as Loke was about to reach the blonde, his body collided with something solid and immobile as if he had just walked face-first into a wall, yet all that appeared in front of him was a grinning blonde and empty space. Stumbling back a step, he rubbed his face while glancing over at the rest of the girls. Realization struck him as he took in their excited expressions and what looked like animated chatter. He couldn't hear them… something had physically stopped him from entering the pool area… and this specific group of women were showing much more interest in him at that moment than they ever had before… it could only mean one thing. They had set up a rune barrier… and he was the guinea pig.

_Nicely done, Lucy_… He could appreciate the cleverness, but he wasn't about to let her get away with it. If she felt like playing with him, Loke wanted a turn as well.

For months, the spirit had hoped that his celestial mage wasn't completely immune to his good looks. That he had an effect on her… one that maybe she refused to admit… even though his attempts had been light-hearted to avoid any awkwardness. Now was the perfect time to test it out. Show her a glimpse of the lion behind the quirky playboy…

He took a small step forward and turned his attention back to Lucy, eyes darkening with a hint of vengeance. He watched her intently as her grin faltered and she began nibbling on her lower lip, while her anxious chestnut orbs peered up at him from beneath her long lashes.

He allowed his disposition to transform into that of the lion… a predatory glint growing in his eyes, vowing to capture his prey. He reached out his hands and slowly slid the palms up the invisible wall until they reached either side of his head. Resting his forehead against the barrier, the lion leaned toward his master, locking her under a lust-driven gaze that relayed promises of utter satisfaction. His body tensed with an obscene need, his sudden loss of control on display… but he was too immersed in his thoughts of the blonde to care. An almost pained expression flitted across his face as he pressed himself against the invisible separation… his body language expressing his desperation to feel her against him… his carnal side yearning for her touch. As he held his gaze, he watched her heat up once again… her body betraying her as she squirmed in place… the exaggerated rise and fall of her chest… that was all the proof that he needed. He didn't have to hear the deeper exhales or her increased heart rate to know that he was affecting her. The expression on her face said enough.

After only a moment, he quickly reined in the beast… regaining control of his self, and stood up straight with a knowing smirk. Sending the flustered girl a wink, he backed away a few feet while maintaining eye contact, and then turned to stroll over to the back doors of the guild.

Just before the doors swung closed behind him, leaving the ladies alone again, Loke glanced back once more to the beautiful, blushing girl who had not yet moved from the spot where he left her. _Hopefully, that will give her something to think about…_

**xxxxx**

**So, there you go. First chapter re-edited. I like this version much better already. Hopefully, you all do as well. Leave me a review or message to let me know what you think…**

*****If you're new to the story, check out the poll on my profile page. I like to involve reader input… so I plan to post polls every so often and incorporate the reader's interests into the story at some point. There should always be something on my page to vote for. *****

**The poll that is on there right now is the same one that's been on there since this story started, but I'll be changing it after I finish editing a few chapters.**


End file.
